


Gimme Three Steps

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Supernatural Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour, Pretending to Be Gay, not wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Inspired by the Lynyrd Skynyrd song.Originally written c.2007





	Gimme Three Steps

Sam watched Dean from across the bar. As always, he was flirting with some pretty young girl. The girl giggled lightly as Dean leaned into her ear. Sam sighed. Dean had his trademark smirk planted firmly on his lips. The door to the quiet bar slammed open, alerting the attention of all its patrons. There in the doorway stood a burly man in his early to mid 40s. With no more than a moment’s glance around the bar, the man walked straight up to Dean and the girl he was with. Sighing inwardly, Sam shifted himself a few seats closer to them. He had a bad feeling about this. Dean looked up at the man and his smirk slowly began to vanish.

“Can I help you?” He asked cautiously.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The man replied, but his question was directed at the blonde Dean had been chatting to.

“Garth, baby,” The girl stood up quickly. “We were just having a little drink. Ain’t nothing to be getting upset about.” Dean looked from the girl to the man.

“Baby?” He asked, shock covering his expression.

“Yeah,” She turned to Dean. “Dean, this is my husband, Garth.”

“Husband!?” Dean’s voice went up slightly with this word. Garth nodded, pulling himself up to his full height.

“That’s right,” He all but growled. “What are you doing with my wife, boy?” Dean shook his head, shooting a quick and panicked glance to Sam.

“Nothing,” He smiled weakly. “Nothing. It’s like the lady said, we were just having a drink.” Sam watched for a quick second, but when he saw the man leaning in further, he knew it was time to move.

“Do you really expect me to fall for that?” Garth demanded. Dean seemed to shrink back for a second, before his defensive side kicked in and he stood up.

“Believe it or don’t,” He replied. “But I swear nothing happened. I didn’t even know she was married.” These words seemed to do nothing but infuriate Garth. Sam needed to think fast if he was going to save his big brother.

“Dean!” He finally shouted, putting his best pissed off voice on. Dean turned around, looking gratefully at Sam.

“Sammy,” He sighed.

“Don’t call me Sammy,” Sam huffed, looking to the blonde and her husband. “Who’s this then?”

“Sam, this is Trisha and her husband, Garth.”

“Oh,” Sam said, bitchiness filtering through his voice. “So you’ve found another married one then?” Dean gave Sam a confused look but his younger brother’s eyes indicated for him to just go with it.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, the same tone seeping through in his voice.

“This always happens Dean, every time we go out.”

“Does somebody wanna tell me what’s going on here?” Garth cut in. Sam turned to Garth and smiled politely.

“Please excuse Dean,” He said softly. “He gets like this when he’s had a few drinks. Trust me, he’s harmless.”

“I’d say harmless is going a little too far,” Dean replied quickly.

“I meant to her, Dean,” Sam shot back, annoyance still in his tone. “Trust me honey,” He smiled, turning to Trisha. “You’re not his type.” Trisha looked at him, confused.

“And how would you know?” She asked. Sam replied by snaking a possessive arm across Dean’s shoulder. Dean closed his eyes, unable to believe they were using this card again.

“I know,” Sam smiled. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna take this one home before he gets into any more trouble. Garth, I would suggest you do the same.” Dean sighed heavily, wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist.

“Ok,” He sighed again. “Let’s go home.”

~

As soon as they were outside, Sam broke into a fit of laughter. Dean shook his head and looked at Sam.

“What’s so funny?

“You almost got your assed kicked back there.” Sam managed between giggles.

“I coulda handled him,” Dean replied unconvincingly. “What was all that you just pulled?” Sam shrugged lightly.

“People always assume we’re gay,” He said offhandedly. Dean shook his head, smirking lightly. Sam and Dean headed for the Impala.

“Oh, and next time,” Sam added before they both got in. “Ask if she’s married.”


End file.
